From WeirdPlace to WandPlace
by BoredBrunette
Summary: Strangeness arrives at Hogwarts in the form of three girls from another World. Can Harry, Ron, and Hermione handle the Oddness? Can Hogwarts handle it? CAN PLANET EARTH HANDLE IT? Most likely not, but the Odd girls may not be able to leave...[CKALOATIA]
1. Neighbors

**One more time.**

**I swear.**

**Chapter 1**

In the yard of the Tall House in Derr Villiage of Ckaloatia, three very strange girls stood in an almost triangular-shaped huddle and giggled.

They all lived together in the Tall House, which had an unspecified – though large – number of floors and an as-of-yet unidentified – though more than adequate – number of rooms. Their names were, from tallest to smallest, Isiwaru, Setryuk, and Dusplooma. Collectively, they were simply called The Odds.

The Odds weren't usually found standing in their yard in an almost triangular-shaped huddle and giggling, but they couldn't control themselves now. Next door, to the immediate left – or right, depending on which side of Derr Villiage you were on – of the Tall House, their strange neighbors were also huddled together in their own yard, but _these_ strange people were talking seriously. There were five of them, all of them old and all of them grumpy, each dressed in long, flowing cloaks despite the warm, sunny day. They claimed to be powerful and magical people. Most of Ckaloatia claimed them to be just cheesy. They told everyone about all of the things they could do with their magic in other Worlds. No one ever saw them prove these things in Ckaloatia, however, and they weren't believed.

The Odds were now glancing up at the sorcerers in the next yard every once in a while, quickly putting their heads back in the huddle and giggling again. It wasn't long before one of the sorcerers noticed this.

"We refuse to take this disrespect! We don't deserve it!" the oldest and grumpiest shouted at them.

"Why don't you have your little _sorcerer meeting_ INSIDE the house, then? In private?" Setryuk called back, her dark blue hair seeming to match the look of sarcasm on her face, adding to the effect of her blunt remark.

The sorcerer grumbled indistinctively and put his head back in the sorcerers' huddle.

One of the other sorcerers suddenly backed out of the huddle, grabbed what looked like a large twig out of his cloak, raised it high in the air, pointed it at a nearby tree, and yelled out a funny, unrecognizable word. Nothing happened. Watching this spectacle, The Odds burst into uncontrollable laughter. The sorcerer stared at the tree for a while, slowly lowering his twig, finally accepted his failure, and rejoined the huddle, his head hanging sadly in defeat.

"You know it's never worked before, Earl," one of the female sorcerers in the huddle told him gently. "It seems our magic doesn't work in this World."

"I know, Martha, but I feel so helpless without my magic…"

The Odds continued watching and giggling at their neighbors for a while. It started to become boring, however, so they started to go back into the Tall House for tilch. But before they reached the door, Isiwaru ran off into the sorcerers' yard, and started walking in fast circles around their huddle. The sorcerers watched her in confusion for a few moments, but she started making them dizzy and they stopped.

"Is this another sign of disrespect? _Is it?!_" the oldest and grumpiest sorcerer demanded angrily.

Setryuk and Dusplooma came over to the sorcerers' huddle and giggled together at the sorcerers' confusion.

"That's it. I can't take any more of this. We shouldn't _have_ to take any more of this. I'm putting a stop to this once and for all!" the oldest and grumpiest sorcerer said, reaching for something under his cloak.

"No, Ed, you must control your temper! They're only a couple of dumb kids!" one of the female sorcerers protested.

"I've had enough, Norma," the sorcerer apparently named Ed said stubbornly, his hand still in his cloak.

Isiwaru stopped walking in circles and came over to Setruk and Dusplooma. The Odds laughed hysterically at the cheesy sorcerer's frustration.

Ed pulled out a twig much like Earl had a little while before, pointed it directly at The Odds, and before they could stop laughing, shouted something very loudly and very angrily at them. They couldn't tell what he'd said, but they were suddenly violently pushed off their feet by some invisible force. But they didn't land on the ground of the yard as they would have expected. They didn't land at all. They were falling through a dark void and they could only see blackness below them, above them, all around them.

The Odds didn't get a chance to think about what happened because they were so shocked and this was all happening very fast.

But all of a sudden, as fast as it had started, the swirling blackness stopped.

The three of them finally landed on grass. But it wasn't the grass of the sorcerers' yard. It was the grass at the edge of a dense forest. And it was now night. They suddenly found themselves lost in the dark near a forest that was probably filled with vicious animals.

All because they had laughed at their neighbors.


	2. The Forest

**Chapter 2 **

"Where _are_ we?" Setryuk asked.

"I don't know, but that is _not _the Eekyelar Forest," Isiwaru said with certainty, gesturing to the enormous forest in front of them.

Setryuk and Dusplooma nodded in agreement. Isiwaru turned to Setryuk and gave her a strange look.

"What?" Setryuk asked, her eyes growing. "WHAT IS IT?"

"What happened to your hair?" Isiwaru asked.

Setryuk grabbed some of her hair and looked down at it. "It's…_brown_…how WEIRD…"

"This is definitely not Ckaloatia," Isiwaru said, again with certainty.

Again Setryuk and Dusplooma nodded in agreement.

"So what _is_ it?" Setryuk asked.

"It could be another World…maybe the lemons live here!" Dusplooma suggested cheerfully.

"The lemons don't live any where, Dusplooma. They were eaten. By Waffle Pudding. Remember?" Setryuk said.

"No," said Dusplooma, refusing to believe this depressing story.

"I think we'd better figure out where we are instead of getting into _that_ again," Isiwaru said as Setryuk rolled her eyes at Dusplooma.

Isiwaru paced forward and back along the forest line. "How did we get here?"

"I'm starting to think our neighbors weren't lying after all. About their magic, I mean," Setryuk said.

"Yeah," Isiwaru agreed. "But why were they saying that their magic's never worked before?"

Setryuk thought for a moment. "Well, remember one of them said it had never worked 'in this World' before? So maybe they're from _another_ world. Maybe they're from here."

"Ok," Isiwaru said, "but then why did it suddenly work and send us here?"

"It could have something to do with the fact that they got really mad at us. Maybe intense anger increases their power. And maybe it increased it enough so that it actually worked," Setryuk said.

"Then how do we get back?" Dusplooma asked.

"If we knew that, we'd _be_ back," Setryuk said agitatedly.

"WHOA!" Isiwaru said suddenly, spinning around and facing the opposite direction of the forest.

Setryuk and Dusplooma turned around to look at what Isiwaru was looking at. There was, to their surprise, a giant castle off in the distance. Even from where they stood it looked big. They could only imagine what it was like up close.

"That…is bigger than any donkey in any bookstore could ever have described to a monkey," Isiwaru said finally.

"Yes," Setryuk and Dusplooma agreed. "And _that's_ saying something," Setryuk added.

"Should we try seeing if anyone lives there? Maybe they'll know something about how we get back," Setryuk said.

"Maybe," Isiwaru said.

But all three Odds knew this was very unlikely. The chances of the people in the castle knowing how to reverse the sorcerers' magic were very slim. It would probably be a long time before they ever saw Ckaloatia again.


End file.
